Will You Marry Me?
by yeaynaachan
Summary: Finally Souji returns to his memorable country, Inaba. No such thing different, except; Yosuke are going to marry Chie and even Souji who's going after him, with Yukiko! Will they'll be approved by the two ladies and change their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and all the backups are owned by ATLUS!**

**WARNING: OOC & misspelling characters, forgive me!**

**A/n: **Hey, I'm a bit nervous here. I admit that this is my first fiction. But I already make myself challenged by using English, how fool I am. However, I don't like making fic about there's-something-wrong-with-this or whatever using Indonesian, it's just like I'm writing in formal, lol. Well let's just siddown and finish this already!

_Chapter one: Welcome home, plans and targets! _

So, here I am in Inaba, for the last few years I left. The fog really is clear. The sun makes the windows shining, winds are letting the grass dancing and those smiles we recognize are totally burn this country up. It looks like, nothing changed, so far.

**Yasoinaba Station, 04.15 PM**

"Souji! What a long time"

"I thought that, you'll be late. But I guess, Yasogami did made you this diligent so far, Yosuke."

"Don't be so that major!" Yosuke then punch Souji's back, not so hard. "And um, I told Chie-san and Yukiko-san to came, either to Kanji, Naoto and Rise-chan, but they're kinda busy so they'll be after us later. You must be tired, leggo to—"

"KYAAAAA! Souji-senpaiiii! Kawaii kawaii!" Rise suddenly popped out from her hiding spot, followed by Chie, Yukiko, Naoto and Kanji. Yosuke sweat-dropped with the eyes widened.

"What the heck? You guys told me that you can't-"

"Just shut up, Yosuke! We'll never in that busy way for meeting with OUR best friend and OUR team leader. You should have known," Chie opens her tough mouth. " 'nyways Souji-kun, are you hungry?"

"Kind of," he stops when he heard the voice of harmony, his stomach hunger alarm. "Alright, time to wake my hunger."

"How about Junes? We.. also can meet Teddie working there," said Yukiko smoothly with a smile.

"Teddie is now a worker at Junes? What... a miracle." Souji's smirks.

"Oka-h-ey, let's get going. One hour again in here, we'll die because of food" said Yosuke. And well, they're all going.

**Junes Foodcourt, 04.30 PM**

"Yosuke, treat me as well. You know, what I mean?" Chie start to pointing at the steak menu, but Yosuke didn't notice.

"Ah, you mean some yakisoba? That's kinda my favorite this-"

"DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL. YOU'RE 20 YEARS OLD AND FORGOT ABOUT MY FAVORITES? What will my parents say about this if we started to getting MARRIED?" People start to staring at Chie. And also, Souji. With the face of 1000 curious emotions.

"You're getting married lately, Chie-san? And let me guess.. Yosuke's now your fiance? Why did there's no people inform me?"

"It's just that, we're all know this just now. She would never tell about her relationship this so far, although Yosuke's already spread it up" explain Naoto, cooling her style. Chie, and also, Souji, start to staring at Yosuke.

"What a cruel!" said Chie. "Did you say, _'I will keep our promise about not to spreading that' _with all your cute-puppy-faces? And know what?"

"Chie-chan, please, be not too over it" Yukiko started to calm Chie. "It's true that promises must to be kept and done but, they also made it just to broke it. Although, Yosuke's just spread it around us, nothing else" and Chie turns off her trial-of-the-dragon fire.

"Alright.. I'm sorry then for judging-"

"HERE'S YOUR STEAK, MADDAME!"

Everybody there shocked. Yosuke's really brought Chie a steak, and it already smells good outside. And other shock news, that steak isn't match perfect with Junes' one, so that must be Yosuke who did the cook. Well done.

"Is this.. for me?" Chie starts to staring at Yosuke calmly. Yosuke nods.

"It's.. my first time but, hey, Nanako helped me out," said Yosuke. "What an act, I'll never put the 'broke promises' word on my dictionary, so then, just eat it up!"

Chie starts to munch the steak. It's beef, the most meat she loves. She wanted to cry, but that's too way drama. So well, she just give a smile for the score of the steak.

"Hey man, help me out here, you know, thing for the marr-"

"I get it. Let's go" Souji whispers to Yosuke back and start to sneak out from the eating moments. They ran away, making Chie start to complain about their rudeness goodbye.

"Chie-senpai, want me to catch'em?" Kanji offers the best option, but Chie canceled it. She's away too proud of Yosuke's steak that stops her emotions awhile. "No, thank you, Kanji-kun. I think they're just need the restrooms for washing hands, but not for cuddling and making love inside" she giggles.

**MEANWHILE, Junes Jewelry Shop**

"See? I already knew it"

"Oh by the ways.. thank you for coming and visit Inaba for helping me too, you're the best man. I owe you some personas" said Yosuke, start to picking some rings for his later-becoming-bride.

He got eyes on a ring that shines brightly, making he makes his opinion. "How about this, is it expensive or what?"

"What a choice, young man. This is actually an old style diamond ring, but it costs 450 yen for each." said the seller, giving a look for Yosuke about the ring.

"Man.. that cost much. Oh well, I've already made my decision so, I will. Here's my credit card," said Yosuke hands his credit card for payings. "And.. make sure it's shining bright and no dirts"

"Here you go, have a nice day, husband-wanna-be!"

Yosuke smiles and off from the store. Souji keeps on staring at him, looking at his face turning into red pink. "What is it, man?"

"Nothing," Souji chuckled. "Chie would be so proud of you, man. And so I! You're that so fast for wedding, and how about helping me out with Yukiko-chan?" ask Souji. Yosuke's face started to give him a big smile.

"Yukiko, huh? She's sexy and I think I'm wrong with my decision," Souji's face start to turn freak when he heard about that. "But no way I'm gonna lose Chie. Well,.. are you two that so close?"

"No," said Souji with innocent face. "We're separated with distance for about 5 years more you know. But yes, I gonna propose her someday-"

"How about proposing her in MY wedding day? Or, just already marry her! Yukiko's really missing you all this time. She always ask me when will you come, what's your favorite and what's your status. It's so weird that she doesn't have enough social courage link to text or call you anyway, HAHAHA!"

Souji were going to smack down Yosuke, but when he thinks it again, it might be a good idea. "So, where and when will your day be? I mean, we and their day be?"

"Just prepare!"

POUAH! Finally finish it. How is it, my FIRST TIME ff huh? I'll catch up with y'all with the next chapter. Reviews are allowed. Thank you! sorry for the bad language :) **-Naachan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and all the backups are owned by ATLUS!**

**WARNING: OOC & misspelling characters, forgive me!**

**A/n: **And I'm back! How's the first chapter? I really should have notice that.. that was really short. And I'm this too bad for gaining words, even in English. But if you guys thought that it was cool.. I'll say many thanks for you! Well, actually I'm going to add some words on that lately post, but I got network errors so, let's just make this chapter 2.

**Dojima Residence, 07.31 PM**

Souji knocks the door while he put his phone into the pocket. The Dojima residence looks like always, no new paint or anything else showed to him. It looks that there's no somebody who appears to approach his door knocking, so he went in. It's not rude if it's your cousin's house, right?

"Hello? Is there anybody here?"

No answer. But he really does heard the voice of water. Maybe it's Nanako-chan having her bath time, and Dojima may on his case right now. He then sits on the sofa and heard some foot steps getting closer into him. "Who's there?"

He's now feeling nervous, he felt cold on his body and a plan to run out from the sofa and start some fight, whether that person might be someone suspicious. But before he reach out from the place before, the person who spook lately show up. It's Dojima, his uncle, not Nanako.

"I'm afraid that you'll miss Nanako's hug, but she's on her study tour for a day now. I think she'll be here tomorrow. But firstly, welcome home, kid" Dojima gave Souji a hug, not as the same as Nanako's, but it totally changes the situation. "And uh, you're about staying here because of your parent's death, true?"

"Yes, Dojima-san," Souji sit back on the sofa and staring his uncle. "Do you mind if I stay here for about.. few.. weeks, or maybe months, until I found the perfect.. I mean, until I-"

"Don't be so that nervous to me, young man. Who will forbid you for staying in my house except yourself? I'll be pleased for you to stay in here. And about your relationship, do you already choose the right one?" Dojima started to confirm the situation quickly. Souji's eyes widened.

"About that.."

Dojima smirks. "Is it that so mean for you so it turns you into this so nervous? That girl must be like your mom then"

"Oh, no, it's just.. Yes, I've found the girl but, you know. It's Amagi Yuki-"

Dojima shocked. His coffee bursts out from his mouth and make half of Souji's cloth wet. "The daughter of the Amagi Inn? You really gonna reach it with her? Don't be so.. don't kidding around!"

"I'm serious," Souji cleans his cloth. "She's the one I want to marry with. And, what about.. If our wedding is same as Yosuke's, Dojima-san? Did I wrong if I planned that? I really can't think ANY thing about marriage, and you, the one who've done marriage must have been know it"

Dojima stares at him once and sighs. "Well, I think it's alright. And it's funny too," he chuckles. "You'll make your way through the wedding day by your own. It's your truth, not mine. And, you should have rest now. I'll.. be washing your cloth tomorrow"

"Agreed," Souji stood up and carrying his bags through upstairs. "Thanks for anything, Dojima-san"

And that night continues. Souji back to his old room, clean and small. Perfect for the one who need to think about marriage. "If Yosuke's can do this, an old man can do it too. And, I'll be this old man" Thought Souji to himself.

"Ohayou, Souji-kun"

Souji turns his body and found that Yosuke's the one calling his name. As usual, Yosuke keeps on wearing his attitude, a headphones on the neck. "Ohayou ne, Yosuke."

"So.. Where will you go today?" ask Yosuke, wondering if Souji would go to Yukiko's house and start to have massage with, in the spa section.

"I'm heading to entrance the Inaba college, you moron. Did you think that marrying somebody doesn't need education? Of course not" said Souji with his evil attitude. Yosuke really thinks that he's going to say that.

"Inaba college? That's.. the college Chie and others were going to! Oh God I'm forgot, I also gonna get my ass off to that college already! Better get going!" Now, they're two racing against time for reaching the college. Not the two, but Yosuke's pulling Souji to run with him.

**Inaba Central College, 07.23 AM**

**Souji POV**

So here we are, at the Inaba college. It's huge and really contains so many students. I already heard about this college from Dojima-san and start to going on with, and I really don't know that Chie and the others are already inside this school. Speaking about Chie..

Yosuke really must have to marry her or else, somebody will be after him. But I guess, there's no such man would be out for a date with Yukiko, because what? I'm hers, and she's mine. Everybody should know that.

But thinking about marrying Yukiko... I just been nervous this times. She's making me touch down but she also heals me up. Yukiko is the one melted my cold side. Oh, it's time for class?

**END OF POV**

After done with the signing up, Souji search for the class 323. He was first bored about students who was passing by him and saying 'Hello' or else just winking or kind of flirt a little, but soon, the bored are all gone when he saw Yukiko inside room 323. Wait a minute, are you not kidding me? The room 323? It's my class! And so Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko's? This game has just begun!

"Hey Souji-kun! You really is made up your decision here, eh? They already know you before so, there's no people's talking about such a transfer student or anything about new here. But there was view of cheerleaders asking for your numbers, hahahaha!" chuckle Chie with her big smile. Souji sweat-dropped, and even Yosuke.

"Don't be over them, Mrs. Hanamura!"

"What did you JUST mention me?" Chie's kind of upset when hearing her name becoming 'Mrs. Hanamura'. Actually she's fine with it, but not here, not in front of the students of the college. Yosuke should have make her steaks again.

"Yosuke-kun, you shouldn't said that to Chie-chan. It's outside your dungeon now, wake up" Yukiko opens her mouth, making Souji staring at her. Their eyes met.

"What is it, Souji-kun? Am I wrong with my words?" Yukiko felt wrong on her way speaking, whether Souji thinks _'that was really heaven'._ "Nothing wrong with it, bunny-chan"

Yosuke and Chie start to staring at them. "Bunny-chan?"

"Souji-kun made a nickname for me and.. because I really care of my bunny, he starts calling me with that. Is it bad?" Yukiko felt WRONG again. How pity is to be her.

"It's not that bad, Y-Yukiko.. eheh" said Chie, little smile.

Suddenly, the bell rangs. Students run to their class and forgot about what just they talk about lately and say some greetings to the lecturer. That morning goes on..

I can't believe it's my second chapter already! How was it? Am I really forgot about something? Please, get your reviews and go critic me for anything wrong. I really admit it! Oh and for the next chapter, it will be the moment for Souji and Yukiko! (really sorry for the couple Chie and Yosuke-kun for not letting you guys having sweet moments here!) and I think I will update this again soon. Later, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and all the backups are owned by ATLUS!**

**WARNING: OOC, Misunderstanding plot *maybe* and some ****grammar errors.**** Sorry!**

**Author's Note: It's seems to be so silent in my story since I haven't updated yet and, for readers that have been reviewing mine, that's helping and thanks a lot! I really realized that, I WAS made so many mistakes on how to made it became 100% meaning to you. Yes, I shouldn't have push myself like such a pro, damn me -_-. Alright, hope this would be better than the older. Love you!**

After few hours of studying in the college, it's finally time to go home. Few students likely choose to walk directly home or having their courses at somewhere we don't discuss at the story, but not for Souji. He made up his mind to go enjoying the afternoon of Inaba in the Samegawa River with the Fox, his old buddy lucky charm.

"Ne, Souji-kun.. Where are you going now?" Yukiko waves from behind him and makes Souji turns around, facing her closely.

"I'm about to going to the Samegawa, Bunny-chan," he smiles. "How about you, are you about to helping people at your inn?"

"We're full of workers now, so.. I can go everywhere after school as I want. Can I join you? I.. I also want to, to..."

Souji smirks, he already made thousand thoughts before she starts to speak it out. "Don't be so tense, Bunny-chan. Of course you can join, Samegawa's not mine either, hahahaha"

And then, Souji and Yukiko get going to their free-time. Good thing that Samegawa isn't that far from the place they start. Suddenly, few girls staring at them. It seems that they're one of Souji's fanatic fans, cause of their narcissistic attitude in front of him. Seeing Yukiko that so close to Souji, the blonde girl start to whisper the curly girl walking next to her.

"What do they whisper about, is it about us,... Souji-kun?" Yukiko stops and glancing Souji, who shows no expression on his face.

"Probably," Souji decrease his volume and try to not make the girls noticed. "We.. should leave them be"

"Not so fast!"

The blonde girl popped out her hand into Souji's face and make him shocked a little while. Yukiko standing right next to him, doing nothing, trying to not get into the situation. "Is this your girlfriend? How long did you've been courting her, Souji-senpai? And how about the girls who still wait for your answer of their love story?" she's now serious, her face start to blush a little bit.

"It's not your kind of business, now let us pass," Souji cools her hand down. "Love is not to be forced, and this is my life. Wise man said, _my life my rules. _ And some people said, if your love doesn't love you as what you did, your true love waits for you in the edge of your life"

Few words from Souji was made the girls freezed, and let them pass. What is in Yukiko's mind is, _why did this guy did __**not**__ just say to them that __**I am not his girlfriend, **__but just told them their 'true love'?_

"Souji-kun, .. Gomennasai"

"For what, bunny-chan? You don't have mistakes or faults to me either, what must I forgive?" Souji stares his 'bunny-chan' and notices that she's blushing in front of him, who was standing in the battle fighting for the truth for his own fans.

"About the earlier incident, about your fans..," Yukiko gets her head down to cover her face turned into pink. "I was the reason they judged you by its cover and I'm sorry. If earlier I was not going with you, maybe you won't get yourself in trouble with.. girls. Gomen ne, Souji-kun.." she smoothly strokes Fox's thick fur.

"It's not about you or anything at all. They're just jealous about what did you got from the Goddest of Love."

Yukiko's heart skips a beat. She never felt this kind of feeling before, until now. This young-man in front of her was really delete all of her problems gone and plant new happiness to her life. Wait, why do I felt this way?

"What a word, Souji-kun. It's... lovely. For a girl you've searching for,..."

"Ah? Don't you think that they're all my type?" Souji points the girls at the end of the river who smirks at him lovely. They are just the same as the girls who have put him down before. They must be Souji's another fan girls that so obsessed with this young man.

"No, not that.. I-I mean, girl you love and you wish in your.. d-dreams, eheh" Yukiko chuckles, thinking that Souji is just joking now.

**Souji POV**

She chuckles happily when she said that, although I don't know what's funny in it. She haven't realize about who's my dream girl. It's you, Amagi-san. I like girls like what my fans have done to me, but I like you more. I sat next to her, trying to pretend that they're just me and her, not the Fox. I put my hand on her shoulder, while other is still hanging on my pocket as always. She gets blushing more and more, making me loving her more too. I can hear her breathe so close, and her eyes widened when I kiss her head. "You're so calm in this kind of situation, Amagi. I never found such a girl like you"

And, she keeps on her silent and blushing. Her face in red really make me want to marry her immediately.

"Nani, Souji-kun?"

I haven't say anything but she already read up my mind. I was about to ask her _will you be my dream girl who becoming the real one? _And she just like, _don't play Simon Says now, Souji-kun._

"Yukiko-chan, what kind of.. I mean, if you would marry someone, what kind of person you'll marry?" I try to stay behind the line as long as I can.

"Hmm,..."

I wait.

"Mmmmm, yeah..."

Be patient, Souji. The answer will be replied soon..

"You know, uhmmmm..."

Okay, this take duration for this story. Let's just make it quick, Yukiko. "For myself, I would like a girl with a kawaii smile, calm heart and diligent person. Someone who can keep their good behaviors, inside or out.. Like you"

She keeps on silent and blushing again. I should have be patient for so long to make a serious conversation with this girl, I guess.

"Well, ah, for me.. Being with a gentleman is already fulfill my wishlist to life happily ever after, like what the storybook told us before. He must be brave for any reason, strong and won't give up in any chance. He also the one who can make me laugh everytime my day turns gray. I really dreamed a guy like that, Souji-kun. And I guess that man should have been loving me for this whole time.."

Quit dreaming, Yukiko! Your criterias match perfectly to mine! I'm a gentleman who can fulfill your wish to life happily ever after, even in heaven! And also, I'm brave and strong. Give up is my enemy and fight back is my ally. Laugh? Is just like piece of cake to make you laugh!

"Oh and Souji-kun, one more.."

"What is it, kawaii?"

"I was searching for such person like Hanamura, and there are so many person like him. But when I try myself to search you for no reason, I've got nothing. So I think, I like the person who're irreplaceable. Like,.."

_Say it! That must be like me!  
><em> 

"Like, Teddie-kun"

_WHAT THE?_ Teddie is more irreplaceable than me? You have been kidding me now, baka! Souji, Souji. This kind of wedding really should have wait.

"But, if you marry me.. Will you?"

"I—" her phone rangs before she started to continue my answer of life. Souji now, wake up from your dream.

**End of POV**

"Souji-kun, wake up!"

That voice sounds familiar to Souji's ears. Yes, it's Chie's voice for God's sake. She's standing next to Yukiko, holding a bag and few books. Yosuke was next to him, but now standing at the door. Seems to be waiting for someone.

"Are we ruint your dream, Souji-kun?" Yukiko start to open her mouth.

He look at the clock. It's already a hour since the class dismissal and the school isn't that so crowded again. He just hear some voices inside the class. "Not a thing, Yukiko-san. Anyway.. what do you guys doing here?"

"Waking you up?" Yosuke approaching their conversation and join in. "It's Yukiko-san. She wants to go to Samegawa River to paint a view but, I must go with Chie to helping in the food court, you know. Kanji-kun is on the ride to south Inaba, Naoto's helping the police and,"

"Rise-chan is working on tofus too," Chie continues Yosuke's words and make it complete. "We're on busy and even, Yukiko-chan needs a subject to be painted too. So, we woke you up. Is it okay with you to accompany her?"

Souji recalls his dream earlier, _I'm about to going to the Samegawa, Bunny-chan. _Does his dream really is a reality? The way to know the answer is just to approve Chie's request to accompany Yukiko. Although his eyes hasn't clear enough, he ensure this girl will shine his eyes.

"Deal," said Souji. "I'm going with Yukiko-san. You guys should've go now, or else Junes will be on disaster"

Chie and Yosuke start moving. Now, it's just Yukiko and Souji, living the silence of the class. "Yukiko-san, did you just mention me to accompany you for the painting? We should've been get going too, or else the night will come and you'll get no lights anymore"

Yukiko nods. "Alright then, let's get going."

**Samegawa River, 03.15 PM**

There's no old man who always catch fish here so, Yukiko starts to take out her white canvas, a paintbrush and some paints. This is the perfect timing to paint the view of Samegawa because of the sunlight and the water reflection has been enchanted. She starts on painting Samegawa River as the background, and hopes Souji to be the subject of her arts and culture daily task. "Okay, Souji-kun... would you mind if I ask you to, be my.."

_I hope the last word is 'husband'. Say it, bunny-chan! _Souji's playing with his thousand minds now.

".. would you agree if I choose you to be my, um what do they say.."

_Don't make me wait any longer. Say it!_

".. be my subject?"

All what Souji have been thinking is all wrong. He remember that Yukiko needs him for her subject on this task making. There's no such thing that Amagi would ask him to be her husband, except..

"What will I become on this painting? A superman or what?"

"Because of this romantic point of view, so you'll be the forgotten love memories. To be honest, I would ask you to become type of Romeo who was wondering about his Juliet. Can you do it, Souji? Just smile and I'll change your whole-body expression, don't worry. This won't take a long time and the result must be great"

_Now, I've been thinking. Why dont I be the romeo and you'll be the Juliet so you'll gain the greatest point of paint? Isn't that what you've expected? Alright, let's just get this thing done. If it's not for you, I won't be holding a red rose on my mouth, right?_

That painting is really quick. It takes only 5 minutes for Souji to stay freezed, and then he will be done with the act. The result of Yukiko's painting was really wonderful, just like the real painting of human. Yukiko proud of herself.

"The result was really great, Souji-kun! I don't expect that I would draw such a miracle! Geez, thank you so much Souji-kun! I like you, _like you more than every people you role!_

Yukiko hugs Souji and hugs him more tightly. Souji's standing there, really don't believe about what just his lovely girl said. _You like me what?_

After few conversation between Souji and Yukiko, the sunset is finally come. It means, night will soon be darker than now. "What a nice sunset, right?"

"As nice as your smile to mine, Yukiko-san" Souji smirks.

"That... that so sweet, Souji-kun. I'm grateful that God has made a human with cute feelings like this, and show it to... me"

"Thank God that I've found such an amazing woman like Amagi Yukiko who is sitting next to me right now. God should know that this person really make the sun rise brightly and settle down slowly. Perfect," said Souji with heart and feelings to his princess charming who's blushing next to him.

"Arigatou ne, Souji-kun."

**The next day, Inaba College, at the very morning.**

"Ohayou, Chie-chan!" Yukiko opens the class door slowly and greets Chie Satonaka who are already sitting in her table nicely.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Yukiko-chan. How's your drawing yesterday?"

Yukiko gives Chie a wide smile. "It gave me 200% of total score that I will got today from the lecturer! Souji-kun was really touched my drawing into a miracle from heaven, you know."

"Great," said Chie slowly. "Look, I need to go to the restroom right now so, please take care of my stuffs here. Will be back later!" Chie leaves Yukiko behind while opens her cellphone. Yukiko gazing her table, where some papers of sketch was place them randomly.

"What's this?"

Yukiko saw a strange sketch from Chie, it looks like a girl with a bob hair, standing in the middle of the rainy days and doesn't care about the guy behind her, who are supposed to be crying at this kind of moment. Yukiko was about to put it back when she surprised that there was a words signed behind the paper:

_ People said that we're connected, even though this rainy days. But this weeks, you seem to be dissapoint me with every kind of ways. I don't like you treat me like that. Soon, you'll know what I've been crying for, Hanamura. _

_Satounaka _

"What's going on between Chie-chan and—"

Suddenly, the class door opened. Staring Yukiko who reads her type of diary was really makes her remember that day again. Her tears starts to falling, making Yukiko hug her and starts to calm her down.

"It's all begin when I..."

**Author's Note: STOP READING or anything that you do to this fic. Is it good or bad? I really sorry about ****grammar errors,**** it's the problem I can't handle this time. But I won't give up! I'll use my ordinary language so I can enjoy on making this and complete story. If you have any review, good or bad, just let it out. The next chapter will be about something serious with Chie-chan and Yosuke-kun's relationship & I'll update **_**soon as I came back from hibernating.**_** Thanks alot! ^^) Love y'all. Muah. XOXO. –naachan-. PS: Is it long or short for you guys?**


End file.
